1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wall plates, and more specifically to wall plate assemblies that are flush mounted onto walls of a structure for electrical systems, and audio and visual components and systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several wall plates have been developed in the past. However, Applicants are not aware of any suggesting the novel features of the present invention.